At present, as the global aging problem is increasingly prominent and the nursing idea is changed, how to solve the gatism problem of patients has become increasingly difficult. When excrement of bed-ridden or inconvenienced patients, e.g., old people, paralyzed people, severe infectious patients, human vegetables, retardates, gatism patients, etc., is not cleaned timely, harmful effects such as dirt of clothing and bedding, peculiar smell in rooms, private infection and the like are prone to occur, which not only brings unspeakable pain and depression to the patients, but also brings huge economic pressure and psychological burden to nursing staffs. Thus, to develop an intelligent nursing machine capable of sucking excrement and urine, filtering air, removing odor and cleaning privates with warm water is significant for improving the nursing effect, reducing the nursing cost and relieving the mental stress of the patients and the nursing staffs.
After nearly a decade of exploration and development, the present technologically-mature intelligent nursing machine manufacturers include Angelwg, Curaco and Evercare from Korea, SanYo from Japan, Rizhao Xuri and Zhejiang Knight from China, etc. These products all adopt the structural form of a suction seat and a main unit, but face the dilemma of low marketization degree. Among the reasons, the main one is poor overall performance of a key component, i.e., the suction seat, of the nursing machine, embodied in: incomplete cleaning, easily causing dirt residue on the hip; incomplete flushing, easily causing dirt residue in the cavity body of the suction seat and odor emission; poor comfort, easily causing discomfort due to too high skin humidity of human hip; and incomplete sterilization, easily causing bacteria breeding at human privates, etc.
Chinese patent applications CN102920565A and CN103655094A respectively disclose an intelligent/automatic nursing toilet bowl system, including a defecation receiving assembly, a toilet bowl main unit assembly and a connecting pipeline assembly, wherein the connecting pipeline assembly includes a cleaning pipeline, a blow-off pipeline, a vacuum pipeline and an electrical pipeline; the defecation receiving assembly includes a drying device, a flushing device, a defecation receiving device and a detection device, the drying device and the flushing device are arranged above the defecation receiving assembly, and the detection device is arranged in the defecation receiving assembly; the toilet bowl main unit assembly includes a dirt box, a cleaning water unit, a vacuum control unit and a control unit; the detection device, the cleaning water unit and the vacuum control unit are connected with the control unit respectively through the electrical pipeline; the defecation receiving assembly is connected with the dirt box through the blow-off pipeline on one hand and connected with the vacuum control unit and the cleaning water unit respectively on the other hand; and the flushing device is connected with the cleaning water unit through the cleaning pipeline, the drying device is connected with the vacuum control unit through the vacuum pipeline, and the dirt box is connected with the vacuum control unit.
In the intelligent/automatic nursing toilet bowl system respectively disclosed by Chinese patent applications CN102920565A and CN103655094A, when the toilet bowl receiving assembly fixed behind human hip is used for a long term, it has the following defects: 1) the defecation position is different due to users of different genders, ages and the like, so the flushing position is different; the flushing position and area cannot be adjusted by the toilet bowl receiving assembly in the two patents above, thus easily causing incomplete cleaning on the privates of users and dirt residue; and 2) after the receiving assembly contacts the human body, a closed cavity will be formed, and simultaneously, the skin of the hip is exposed in the cavity for a long term; breeding of local bacteria and ulceration of skin are easily caused by too high temperature and humidity, and skin fissures are easily caused by too low temperature and humidity; and the temperature and the humidity cannot effectively be adjusted in the above patents, so that the human skin may feel uncomfortable after long-term use.
Chinese patent application CN103750939A discloses an automatic urinary and fecal nursing device, including a main unit, a feces collector, a directional sliding connector mechanism and a flushing mechanism, wherein the main unit is provided with a dirt storage tank; the directional sliding connector mechanism is used for communicating the dirt storage tank with the feces collector; the feces collector includes a feces collecting trough assembly and a body leaning mechanism, the body leaning mechanism is mounted on a mattress, and the feces collecting trough assembly is mounted on the body leaning mechanism; and the flushing mechanism is arranged in a feces collecting trough of the feces collecting trough assembly.
In the automatic urinary and fecal nursing device disclosed by Chinese patent application CN103750939A, although the adjustable movable flushing mechanism of the feces collector can stretch for cleaning different areas, it cannot automatically adjust the flow rate and the pressure. When the device is used by users of different genders and ages, the too high pressure easily causes discomfort of patients, the too high flow rate easily causes waste of water, whereas the too low pressure and flow rate cannot realize effective flushing.